Touhou vs. Capcom/Tessa
Bio Tessa is a Sorcerologist from an alternate dimensional version of Earth known as Red Earth, where sorcery is much more common. Tessa appears to conform to the appearance of a witch, but she doesn't dabble in the practice of magical spells, so much as she utilizes magic to aid her experiments and make observations about the results to explain scientific phenomenon. Tessa is very curious and is always in the pursuit of knowledge, traveling across various realms, attempting to learn something new. Movelist Skill Cards *Chakra Wave: Tessa turns her arm into a purple dragon and it shoots a yellowish-green orb called "chakra" at her opponent. *Reverie Sword: Tessa flies upwards with a spinning sword in front of her. *Wind Fist: Tessa turns her arm into a purple dragon and uses it to attack the opponent. **She's On Enemy: Follow up to Wind Fist where she grabs her opponent with her dragon arm and throws the opponent to the other side. *Air Chakra Wave: Like the Chakra Wave, which can now be performed mid-air. *Glace Cannon: Tessa summons up a cannon which launches out some kind of ice fairy, this "Glace-fairy" slides along the ground when launched. *Electron Cannon: Tessa summons up a cannon which shoots out an electrical fairy, soon after launching, the fairy flies upwards. *Fiamma Cannon: Tessa summons up a canon which fires out a fire fairy that flies straight forward. *Hyper Cannon: An elemental cannon attack. Hit Light for ice, Medium for fire, or Heavy for electric. *Tricicle Edge: Tessa throws a flask towards her opponent. Upon contact it explodes outwards, sending three shards flying. Each will do damage if they connect, meaning the player could possibly hit an opponent with all three. Spell Cards *Meteor Falls: Tessa summons a bunch of meteors to fall down. *Death Phenimenon: Tessa surrounds herself with tiny winged heart-like objects and launches them at her foe if she hits with the first part of the move. When they connect, her opponent is surrounded by four cat-like balloons, and is cursed with a countdown. When the countdown finishes, the opponent will blow up. Last Word *Jamming Ghost: Tessa fires a single ghost at her opponent. If it connects, she summons three more ghosts as they fly around the opponent surrounding him/her and they all collide together onto him/her with an explosion. Misc. *Battle Intro: Tessa reads a book for a moment while her cats Al and Ivan are at her feet. She then puts her book aside and both cats disappear into her cape as she faces her opponent and says "Alright, let's begin our research." *Taunt: She summons her staff and leans on it for a moment while saying "This is taking too long." *Victory Pose: She smirks and lifts the brim of her hat up while saying "I think that was fair, I'll be going now." Winning Quotes Ooh hoo hoo hoo. I extracted some good samples that time. Sorry, but I had to do this for my research! Nothing personal! This has been a learning experience, even for me! You were tougher than predicted. I must amend my data. Vs. Self: I've heard of trying to understand yourself, but this is ridiculous. Vs. Darkstalker Characters: People seem to mistake me for a Darkstalker. I don't know why. Vs. Chris, Jill and Frank: Hmmm...Perhaps if you can give me a sample, I can make a cure for this infection. Vs. Dr. Wily: As a man of science, you should have realized the outcome of this fight. Vs. Shantae and Mokou: Don't you get burned by those flames you emit? Hmm, how perplexing... Vs. Momiji: A half human half animal warrior....carrying a sword and shield....you remind me of Leo in so many ways. Vs. Yumemi: I see...you want to prove that Science and Magic can co-exist? Vs. Nitori: My My....Able to create such devices in a place like this.... Vs. Wesker: I too enjoy studying experiments. But unlike you, I only use them for good. Vs. Gene, Spencer and Kasen: Your arm intrigues me....do you mind if I study it? Vs. Cammy: Oh my, so you love cats? Well, I don’t think Al and Ivan won’t mind being petted, now would they. Vs. Captain Commando: Odd...I don't have any data on you. Are you really that obscure? Vs. Medicine: So that tiny doll is actually you and it is in fact controlling the human shape beside you? Fascinating. Vs. Arthur, Soki and Date: It's not everyday you meet a Samurai/Knight from the past. Vs. Hina: So you collect misfortune? How exactly does that work? Vs. Amigo: I think I might need some more research on what you are.... Vs. Kogasa: You and that Umbrella are actually the same person? That's really something. Vs. Cirno, Mystia, Rumia and Wriggle: You lack but these things; power, speed, technique, spirit sense, endurance, and talent. Vs. Akuma: I can't oblige you. You'll help me explain your murderous wave! Vs. Guile: Oh, I get it! A sonic-speed punch... And that makes the shockwave. Elementary. Vs. Viewtiful Joe: I get it, a joke! Your stupid humor's not lost on me...These clothes are much more than a passing fashion, you know. Vs. Batsu: Justice, you say? Sounds intriguing. This justice... I'd like to study it scientifically. Vs. Juri: Tae Kwon Do? Too many foot moves... Not interested. Vs. M. Bison: This wave of evil...?! This is Psycho Power... I'm intrigued. Vs. Firebrand: R-Red Arremer?! It can't be... Such a legendary creature right before my eyes. I'm on a lucky streak! Vs. Marisa: It is not magic, just supra-sorcerical science. ............ Hey there... You listening to me? Vs. Patchouli and Keine: Books can only teach so much. You'll need to explore if you truly wish to learn. Vs. Mima and Shinki: Defeating the likes of you has become a bit too routine for me. Vs. Reimu, Sanae, Byakuren, Ichirin, Futo, Miko, Iesua and Amaterasu: Science is never intended to disprove faith. It merely tries to understand how the gods' creations work. Vs. Sakuya: Thanks to you, we may be closer to discovering the key to space and time. I appreciate your contributions. Vs.Remilia: And me without my garlic. Vs. Flandre: Oh, sorry, dear. Next time I won't poison you with garlic. Vs. Hong Meiling: It always fascinates me how something as barbaric as fighting could be turned into an art. Vs. Youmu, Yuyuko, Murasa, Nick and Komachi: The opportunity to study the dead doesn't come very often. I should savor it. Vs. Utsuho: How can such a perfect blend of magic and science already exist? I should take her back to the lab for more research. Vs. Alice: People seem to forget that robots would not have existed if it weren't for marionettes. Vs. Aya: Wind manipulation isn't all that special to me. All it takes is a simple motion to change the pressure and motion. Vs. Reisen and Kaguya: I'm gonna need more time to study the bodies of Lunarians. Vs. Yukari: You can manipulate dimensions to such an extent? Please share your knowledge. Vs. Suika and Yuugi: I'm truly curious as to where the Oni's power comes from. Vs. Iku and Tenshi: The existence of the heavens is nothing new to me. Vs. Satori, Koishi and Kokoro: What an unusual psyche. Vs. Mamizou, Yuuka and Kagerou: I'll leave wildlife research to the greenhorns. Vs. Shikieki: Can't judge a lady for being curious. Vs. Ryu: I honestly never thought you'd beat Hauzer. Glad it happened, though. I look forward to seeing your powers progress. Vs. Chun Li: I'm curious as to what kind of training allows humans to achieve such speed. Vs. Sakura: *chuckles* Oh, the curiosity of youth. Vs. Megaman, Roll, Bass, Tron, Zero, Saki, Hayato and Jin: Oh my. Who knew human technology has come this far. Vs. Dante and Trish: Be sure to not kill all the devils before I have a chance to study them. Vs. Vergil: Don't be so surprised. Humans are far more ingenuous and resourceful than you give them credit for. Vs. Phoenix Wright: The law keeps putting holds on stem-cell research when it has so many benefits. Vs. Ruby: Never did like pirates. They keep raiding ruins before I have a chance to study them. Vs. Hiryu: I never knew the ancient ways of the ninja could be applied to the future. Vs. Asura: Talk about an adrenaline spike. What kind of divine science is this? Vs. Dan: I don't think you know what you're doing... Vs. Seija: Why bring humans down when we still have so much to learn? Vs. Ken: Your friend took on warriors of the Red Earth. Are you gonna keep up? Vs. Seiga: If people did everything you told them to do, they would never grow. Vs. Nero: You're not quite who I had in mind, but hopefully meeting the real thing will be less disappointing. Ending (Tessa appears next to Fafnir's defeated body.) Tessa: That was quite the fight. And I got some pretty good data from this dragon. Although....now that I think about it.... (Scene then to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.) Remilia: Sakuya. Sakuya: Yes, milady? Remilia: Patchouli said something about having a new person come over.... Sakuya: Ah yes....she already came. (The two head to the Library, where Patchouli and Tessa are reading. Koakuma is flying nearby.) Remilia: *Giggles* Looks like Patchouli has a new friend. Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters